


Sensational Spider-Man

by Cornholio4



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on my fanfiction.net account</p>
<p>A new unvierse based on the comics especially the Ultimate comcis, cartoons and movies. A new world showing how this Peter Parker starts his superhero career as a high school student fighting Video Man, Colonel Jupiter and others!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensational Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my fanfiction account and this is the author's note I use don that version.
> 
> I always thought about doing my own take on the Spider-Man mythos and have tried before on forums and on this site before. I have decided to give it another go. This is based on the various versions of the comics like the awesome Ultimate Spider-Man comics and the cartoons plus the movies. This inspiration for the approach I will be going for was a similar one taken by JaredMilne1982's story Ultimate SpiderWoman: Change with the Light. I will be accepting ideas in the reviews and PMs, but the next chapter will be a while as I iron out the ideas and characters I want to try.

Queens, New York

A young brown haired fifteen year old boy was on his bed as he was watching on a TV channel, a black and white movie serial featuring a woman in a domino mask. "This movie channel is showing the Blonde Phantom Strikes Again, the third movie serial in a series about a secretary who spotlights as a masked vigilante detective." The young known as Peter Parker thought as he watched the titular Blonde Phantom interrogate a henchman.

"No much especially since we now have real life superheroes like the Avengers protecting the planet and even the Daredevil who is in Hell's Kitchen." Peter continued to think as the part of the Serial ended to be continued when the channel went back from commercial. "Of course watching these old movie serials and even thinking about Daredevil has given me ideas on how to continue from a recent tragedy..." Peter muttered picking up a framed picture off his drawers.

It was him smiling with a happy couple. "Aunt May and Uncle Ben Reily, they knew my parents for years and when I was born they were made my godparents and I knew them as my honorary aunt and uncle. When mum and dad died when I saw seven, they happily took me into their homes. Now there is just Aunt May and me all because of a careless arrogant mistake that I had made..." he thought and sighed as he placed it back on the drawer.

"I was attending a public tour of Horizon Labs, they were showing a display of genetically altered spiders, unbeknownst to everyone one of them escaped and spun a web that allowed it to get to my neck and bit me." Peter thought as he recalled everything that had happened. "It was incredible, I got enhanced agility, speed, strength, the ability to be able to walk and climb up walls and an extra sense that allowed me to sense whenever danger was present." Peter sighed knowing what resulted of it "I thought I was better than everyone, once when I was walking home a purse snatcher ran past me but I let him do so as I didn't care, soon enough Uncle Ben who was looking for me tried to stop him himself but ended up getting shot dead."

"I thought it was my fault that it happened, I could have stopped him myself but I didn't enraged I got myself a red mask and managed to track the guy down, I wanted to finish him myself but I couldn't go through with it. I knew Uncle Ben wouldn't approve so I left him there for the police. I would not let trouble pass me by, I knew with this great power I had been given I now have a responsibility to use it to help people and stop criminals like him. I could be like the Blonde Phantom or Daredevil..."

He then took out from the drawers to wrist devices and pressed a button on one of them which shot a web like substance which hit a target he put on the wall. "With a few spare parts I made these Web-Shooters and managed to create the chemical for this synthetic web. I believe I can use these to catch people I am after as well as hold my weight to be able to swing from building to building. It helps to be a prodigy in both tech and chemical science..."

Midtown High School

The next day Peter was walking through the halls of Midtown High School along with the other students who were talking to eachother about several subjects like how Colonel John Jameson hero astronaut and son of J. Jonah Jameson the owner and founder of Daily Bugle Communications would be showing off his outer space finds to the public. "Of Course I must keep a low profile, I was known as a loser nerd before and I must appear the same so no one suspects anything for this to work..." Peter thought and he could not help but smirk when he heard a discussion of a spider themed vigilante that was rumoured to be found in the area.

He then sensed his Spider-Sense (which he called his extra sense) going off and avoid bumping into a pretty looking sixteen year old blonde girl. Then a black haired girl went to Peter and angrily said "watch it Parker, if you bumped into Patsy and made her hurt herself so she would not be able to do her show you would so be hearing from our lawyers..."

The red haired girl called Patsy glared at the black haired girl and admonished the black haired girl saying "that's enough Hedy, it would have been an accident!" Patsy then smiled warmly at Peter and said "Peter right?" Peter nodded and Patsy smiled saying "sorry about that Peter, are you alright?" Peter smiled and nodded again as Patsy nodded back at him and the black haired girl Hedy walked away with her with Hedy telling off Patsy for being nice to losers.

"Trish 'Patsy' Walker the popular girl at Midtown High and a local celebrity, she is a teen actress starring in a sitcom called It's Patsy which her mum produces. Hedy Wolfe is her best friend and play's Trish's sidekick on the show. Patsy is a nice girl but Hedy is clearly not."

Later after school he was walking out and saw muttering, he looked and saw that a police car was chasing after a speeding car. Smirking at this he went to a place to hide.

Having gone out of the hiding place he used to change in, he was now dressed in a red full face mask, goggles a red jumper with a black spider logo on it and still wearing his jeans but he was now wearing his Web-Shooters on his wrists, creating a web to attach to a building to swing up in the air he then focused on the direction the police car and the speeding car was heading.

"Watch out Queens, because your friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man is here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know the Blonde Phantom was a character that Marvel had way back when they were known as Timely Comics. She had appeared in the Marvel Adventures Spider-Man comics. Also I am reusing the description for Spider-Man's suit that I previously used in DC Universe's Spider. Yeah I am kind of using a version of Patsy Walker that is mostly based on the version from the Jessica Jones Netflix show and Hedy Wolfe was a character from the old romance comics that Patsy Walker debuted in and is in the current Patsy Walker AKA Hellcat comic.


End file.
